digimonaurityrblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolution Stages
Overview An Evolution Stage, also referred to as Level, is the level of development a Digimon is at. There are six stages of normal evolution through which a Digimon can naturally go through. Levels Fresh: The Fresh stage is the term used which refers to the first stage of Digimon evolution straight from a Digi-Egg. They possess very little offensive capability and generally rely on the care of other Digimon or humans to survive.https://wikimon.net/Baby_I In-Training: The In-Training stage is the term used which refers to the second stage of Digimon evolution. They are slightly stronger and more developed than newborn Digimon, and usually grow limbs of some sort to become more mobile than their blob-like previous forms. They evolve somewhat swiftly into the Child stage.https://wikimon.net/Baby_II Rookie: The Rookie stage is the term used which refers to the third stage of Digimon evolution.Rookie level Digimon are among the most popular and well-known Digimon. Digimon evolution begins to branch wildly at this point, with some Digimon having countless possible evolutions.https://wikimon.net/Child Champion: The Champion stage is the term used which refers to the fourth stage of Digimon evolution. Almost all Digimon reach this stage of evolution, which is proceeded by the Rookie stage. In every medium outside of the anime, Champion level Digimon are the most common stage the average Digimon will be encountered at.https://wikimon.net/Adult Ultimate: The Ultimate level is the term used which refers to the fifth stage of Digimon evolution, also referred to as level V. Ultimate level Digimon are those that survived the toughest part of evolution and are now among the strongest Digimon. They evolve from the Adult form and sometimes, though very rarely, can evolve into a Mega level.https://wikimon.net/Perfect Mega: The Mega level is the term used which refers to the sixth and final stage of Digimon evolution. Mega level Digimon are those who have reached the final stage of evolution. Rarely encountered, these Digimon tend to be extraordinarily powerful. Mega level Digimon can rarely evolve to other Mega leveled Digimon.https://wikimon.net/Ultimate Super Ultimate/Ultra: Occasionally a higher seventh level called Super Ultimate/Ultra is said to exist, but in the broader canon Digimon claimed to be of such a level are considered to be of the Mega level.https://wikimon.net/Ultimate In Digimon Aurity, the only Super Ultimate/Ultra Digimon, Daemon SU, is treated as a Mega and Burst, which are just stronger Megas the require a specific burst item or special requirements to use. Armor: The Armor level is an alternate path of evolution some Digimon, who have inherited the genes of ancient Digimon, can take. Using a Digimental/Armor Digi-Egg, a Rookie level, and some Champion and Hybrid levels, can evolve into a special armor form unique to the combination of the Digimental. This is useful if there are any factors prohibiting normal evolution. The power of an Armor level Digimon can be placed between that of a Champion and Ultimate with a few having the strength of a Mega.https://wikimon.net/Armor Hybrid: The Hybrid is an artificial stage that can be reached by humans or Digimon by using the Legendary Spirits. The power of Hybrids is hard to determine, but its usually higher than a Rookie level. Note that there are currently no Hybrid level Digimon in Aurity.https://wikimon.net/Hybrid Human Form: Human forms have the same power as a Champion leveled Digimon. It is reached through the use of an H Spirit. Beast Form: Beast forms have the same power as an Ultimate leveled Digimon. It is reached through the use of a B Spirit. Fusion Form: Fusion forms have the same power as a Mega leveled Digimon. It is reached through the use of both H and B Spirits of the same element. Transcendent Form: Transcendent forms have the same power as a Mega leveled Digimon. There are only two, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, as each requires a specific matrix of half of the existing Spirits.Category:Fresh Category:In-Training Category:Rookie Category:Armor Category:Champion Category:Ultimate Category:Mega